El profesor travieso
by elenalunapotter
Summary: One shot.Què sucede cuando Harry tiene una visita inesperada? Autor: lupinswolfie. traducciòn: yo. Lemon.R & R.


**A/N: Bien, empezando porque este fic no lo escribì yo, sino q yo hice la traducciòn. En fin, espero que les guste tanto como a mì. Gracias a _lupinswolfie_ quien me ha dado permiso para publicarlo y que por cierto, este fic le pertenece completamente. Si quieren leer la versiòn en inglès pues tendràn que ir a adultfanfiction que es donde lo pueden encontrar.**

El PROFESOR TRAVIESO

Como autómata, Harry caminaba por los pasillos maldiciendo en silencio, por enésima vez, al director ese día. Ahora podía congeniar un poco más con Snape y comprender porqué era tan desagradable cuando el ojiverde era un estudiante, pero al parecer aún había entre ellos cierta animosidad. Cualquiera podría pensar que desde que se cuidaban las espaldas de cualquier mortífago y sus vástagos, existiría cierta camaradería entre ellos. Sin embargo, algunos resentimientos son difíciles de perdonar, Harry supuso, y lidiar con Snape y su presuntuosa autoridad era mejor que estar jugando Quidditch junto con Ron para los Cannons, aunque por supuesto, esto no lo confesaría a su pelirrojo amigo.

El único prospecto alegre esa noche sería ver a Hermione. Se habían quedado de ver para cenar solo como amigos, se decía Harry constantemente, y estaba más emocionado por ello de lo que un mejor amigo debería. El hecho de que él tuviera sentimientos más que "amistosos" por ella desde hacía más de un año, no ayudaba en absoluto.

Revisando algunos documentos, inmediatamente Harry notó que alguien había quitado el seguro de la puerta del salón. Sacando la varita, se sorprendió ante la deliciosa vista que sus ojos captaron. Frente a él estaba una joven bruja sin su capa y con la falda del uniforme extremadamente corta que más subía entre más se inclinaba. Sus verdes ojos solo podían ver su espalda mientras ella seguía revolviendo en el interior de la mochila que tenía en el suelo. Desesperado, intentaba no fantasear con aquellas largas y torneadas piernas de una de sus alumnas y esperanzado en no ver el rostro que iba con ellas, mientras el profesor Potter, tan tranquilo y discreto como pudo, caminó hasta su escritorio.

-Señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó Harry, pero su voz no traicionó la excitación que comenzaba a sentir mientras ponía su varita en el escritorio y mirando en sentido contrario y no la parte trasera de la chica.

De repente, Harry estaba cegado y sujeto a la fuerza en su silla tras el escritorio. Tentaleando en busca de su varita, se dio cuenta muy tarde que tenía las muñecas atadas a lo brazos de la silla con un hechizo. '¿Quién lo diría?' pensó Harry, 'que mis estudiantes serían tan buenos con los hechizos no-pronunciados?'.

Pudo escuchar unos tacones hacer eco mientras la chica se le acercaba; percibió el ligero pero vagamente familiar aroma de su perfume combinado con el distintivo olor de su intimidad... un momento... ¿Intimidad? Eso no estaba bien... no, definitivamente no lo estaba. Lo cierto era que la situación en la que se encontraba, atado y con los ojos cubiertos obra de una bruja desconocida con varita mientras luchaba por zafarse sin lograrlo, lo abrumó. Los intentos de la chica, o eran de un juego por seducirlo, o bien, en contra de su persona, solo que no estaba seguro de cuál opción sería. A Snape le encantaría encontrarlo en semejante aprieto!

Una delicada mano acarició suavemente su mejilla y se sintió a sí mismo aproximándose a ella momentos después. '¡No! Lucha. Eres el-maldito-chico-que-triunfó... o como sea que me llamen ahora. Por supuesto que puedes resistirte a una chica!' pensó furioso contra sí mientras la mano delineaba con sus delicados dedos el contorno de su mandíbula.

-Mmmmm, usted es un buen profesor- susurró la chica. Por un momento, Harry pensó haber reconocido esa voz, pero el tono seductor lo ablandó lo suficiente como para despistarlo. Diablos! Cómo identificar algo mientras la mano de la chica paseaba ahora sobre su pecho y hacía que su miembro reaccionara a la caricia.

-Tiene que detenerse. Solo vayase y pretenderemos que esto nunca sucedió.- dijo Harry suavemente, pero un dejo en el tono de su voz le rogaba a la chica que se quedara.

-Pero profesor- dijo ella en fingida frustración –ni siquiera he emprezado, y espero que, cuando yo termine, no sea capaz de olvidarlo.

Aire fresco le llegó a la piel de su pecho y piernas. ¿Piel? Por Merlín! La chica lo había desnudado y él estaba ahí, con los ojos cubiertos e incapaz de moverse.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió Harry.

-Tst, tst, profesor. Creo…- dijo ella suavemente mientras las uñas resbalaban hacia abajo sobre el pecho y estómago de Harry... y luego a lo largo de sus muslos -... que por ahora, yo estoy a cargo. Déjeme ganar mi "E".

Los ojos de Harry, a pesar de estar tapados, los cerró y se le dificultó respirar. En una recóndita parte de su mente encontró que ésta era una de sus más grandes fantasías. Como sea, en su fantasía, era Hermione seduciéndolo y él la tomaba ahí, justo sobre su escritorio. En ninguna parte de esa fantasía estaba él atado e incapaz de moverse, ni tampoco había una estudiante presente!

-He dicho que pares.- ordenó Harry, pero incluso ante sus oídos, se escuchó fingido.

-Le he dicho alguna vez- ronroneó la chica mientras sus manos abrían las piernas de Harry –que habla demasiado, profesor?

La sensación del cuerpo semidesnudo de la joven escurriéndose entre sus rodillas, provocó que su erección endureciera muuy en contra de sus deseos, y dejó salir un gruñido. La chica subió sus manos suavemente entre sus muslos hasta alcanzar su miembro y le empezó a acariciar... y al sentir sus verdaderas intenciones, se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Detente!- esta vez, su voz salió con brusquedad.

-¿De verdad? ... pero si se nota que lo está disfrutando- replicó la chica suavemente. –y si no puede para de hablar, me veré obligada a callarlo.

-¿Callarme? Apártate de mí y déjame ir!- dijo Harry repentinamente enojado mientras luchaba por liberarse –Por Merlín! Tú eres una estudiante y yo...

Cualquier reprimenda o protesta se le detuvo en la garganta al sentir el suave y tibio interior de la boca de la chica que se posesionó de su miembro. Su lengua rodeo la cabeza y no pudo más que gemir a la deliciosa sensación. Cuando la mano de la joven empezó a masajear la base de su erección, las caderas de Harry comenzaron a moverse por instinto. La chica aceleró su mano y lo metió por completo en su boca cada vez más rápido y el ojiverde dejó de luchar y en su lugar se concentró en aguantar para no acabar rápido y avergonzarse.

Cuando pensó que explotaría, gemidos salieron de su boca continuamente y elevó sus caderas buscando mayor contacto hasta que ella se detuvo lentamente y se separó de él. Agradeció a Merlín que fuera a tiempo... hasta que el desnudo cuerpo de la chica se apoyó sobre el suyo.

-Ti-tienes... que... p-parar- tartamudeó Harry.

-Honestamente!- respondió exasperada la chica –deje de ser tan honorable y permítame complacerlo... señor. El sueño de todo chico en Hogwarts es tener a una Gryffindor desnuda sobre ellos... y creo que la misma regla se puede aplicar con un profesor.

-Demonios!- gritó Harry cuando las manos de la chica se aferraron a su cabellera y sus rudas palabras lo apresaron. Se dio cuenta que él iba a permitir que sucediera, no es como si tuviera otra opción, pero al menos podía pretender que se resistía.

Mientras la chica se acomodaba sobre él, Harry sintió la corta y negra falda que le había visto y gimió aún más fuerte cuando sus desnudos senos oprimieron contra su pecho.

-Voy a hacerlo mío, profesor. Lo haré perder el control hasta la locura.- susurró en el oído de Harry e instantes después se sentó pesadamente sobre él haciendo que éste la penetrara completamente. -¡Por todos los dioses!- jadeó la chica, y lentamente movió sus caderas -¡Está enorme! Se siente... oh! así!- gimió ella mientras subía y bajaba sobre él.

Harry gruño al sentir su estrecha y húmeda cavidad envolverlo y supo que ya no podría parar.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó el ojiverde con voz rasposa mientras la chica movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido hasta hacer que la silla en la que estaban se moviera al compás de su contoneo. Ella arqueó la espalda, presionando sus senos muy cerca del rostro de Harry y éste dejó su lengua salir y probar aquél tentador pezón.

-Sí... así.- gimió ella mientras él lamía y succionaba su redondo seno casi con furia –se siente tan bien!

Las manos de la chica pasearon de su cabeza a su pecho pellizcando ligeramente el pezón de Harry haciendo lo sacar un gruñido y él la mordió suavemente provocando que la chica ahogara un grito y gimiera de placer. Harry pudo sentir sus manos moviéndose en el espacio entre sus cuerpos mientras la chica lo hacía penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte, y ella respiraba ahora con dificultad dejando salir pequeños sonidos de gusto. Llegó un momento en el que Harry deseó que ella fuera una estudiante de séptimo para continuar con aquello después de la graduación, pero su cálida y estrecha cavidad sobre su sensible miembro lo hizo olvidar y darse cuenta que él ya no podía resistirlo por más tiempo.

-¡Oh, Dios!- gruño Harry cuando ella empezó a masajear con sus dedos ése pequeño órgano que hace a las chicas perder la razón. -¡Diablos!- gritó con fuerza.

-¡Sí, así profesor! ¡Déjelo ir!- gritó la chica mientras llegaba a su clímax, haciendo el cuerpo de ella vibrar y sus músculos interiores apretaron a Harry al máximo.

Después de dos embestidas más, el ojiiverde se vino. Toda culpa o vergüenza fue lanzada al olvido mientras depositaba su semilla en el interior de ella gritando a los dioses. Nunca antes Harry había tenido un orgasmo que lo sacudiera de tal manera y se encontró a sí mismo entristecido a la pérdida del tibio contacto cuando la chica se separó de él.

-¿Obtuve mi "E", profesor?- murmuró ella en el oído de Harry y éste, aún en su nube, asintió con la cabeza.

Escuchó movimientos de ropa y supo que la chica se estaba vistiendo. Cuando le oyó caminar hacia la puerta, Harry empezó a entrar en pánico, pero los amarres en sus muñecas lo liberaron mientras la puerta se cerraba. Removió lo que cubría sus ojos y lo dejó caer al suelo, se vistió tan rápido como pudo y corrió hacia la puerta para abrirla y salió al pasillo.

-¿Algún problema, profesor?- inquirió Severus Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-No, director.- refunfuñó Harry entrando de nuevo al salón cuando vio que nadie más, aparte de Snape, estaba afuera.

Al volver a su escritorio, vio lo que la chica había usado para cubrir sus ojos. Una corbata de la casa de Gryffindor yacía en el suelo cuando la dejó caer. Después de tomarlo, con cuidado lo dobló a la mitad, lo puso sobre su escritorio y se fue a sus habitaciones para alistarse e ir a su encuentro con Hermione. Suspiró y bloqueó los recuerdos en el rincón de su mente. Ya se preocuparía más tarde de las consecuencias cuando llegaran a surgir.

&

Muchos días, y muchos pensamientos que no debería tener sobre su mejor amiga, más tarde, Harry se encontraba a la mitad de su revisión a los ensayos mientras sus alumnos comenzaban sus deberes. Los últimos días habían sido enervantes, solo por decir algo. Cada vez que una estudiante mayor entraba a su clase, se encontraba a sí mismo admirando las piernas de cada una y atento a sus voces, en un intento por escuchar a una de ellas y descubrir a la misteriosa chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta del salón momentos antes de que ésta se abriera y Hermione entró, atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban en el interior. Algunos estudiantes le lanzaron chiflidos, ganándose una mirada de advertencia del profesor mientras las caderas de Hermione se contoneaban al caminar hacia él. La castaña le sonrió con adoración mientras Harry la abrazaba "como amigos", muy a disgusto personal del ojiverde.

-Profesor- llamó un estudiante de las hileras del fondo -¿Qué sabe usted acerca de las rebeliones de los enanos?

-Este... bien... bueno- titubeó Harry –Sé que no tienen nada qué ver con lo que les he asignado.

De cualquier manera, fue Hermione quien respondió a los estudiantes aquella pregunta con todo aquel acervo de conocimientos que ella poseía... y con una pizca de diversión. Harry sonreía voluptuosamente hacia ella, y cuando terminó su sermón, la castaña volteó para sonreírle tímidamente.

-Sabía que algún día sería útil todo ese tiempo que invertí en la biblioteca.- dijo Hermione mientras, ausentemente, checaba los pergaminos sobre el escritorio de Harry. Acomodó sus caderas sobre el mueble y conversaron en murmullos por unos minutos mientras, obedientemente, los alumnos trabajaban con sus tareas.

Habían muchas ocasiones en que Hermione iba de visita y lo ayudaba a revisar las tareas y cosas por el estilo, así que Harry difícilmente se sentía molesto por su intromisión. Eso fue hasta que las manos de la castaña se posaron sobre la pulcra y bien doblada corbata que estaba debajo de algunos pergaminos. Ella rápidamente volteó a mirar el rostro de Harry que pasó de palido a un rojo brillante en tan solo unos instantes.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior justo antes de dedicar le al ojiverde una pícara sonrisa. Inclinó su rostro lo suficiente hasta el oido de Harry para que nadie pudiera escuchar y le susurró:

-Sabía que se me había olvidado algo.

Harry la miró boquiabierto y Hermione tomó la corbata para guardarla en su bolso, lelanzó un beso y caminó fuera del salón rápidamente. Solo le tomó unos segundos a Harry para avisar a sus alumnos que la clase había terminado y echó a correr detrás de Hermione envuelto con gran emoción y esperanza.

**A/N:** ok, pues ya pueden dejar un review para decirme què les pareciò. Les recuerdo nuevamente que el autor es lupinswolfie y aun no està en èsta excelente pàgina pero espero q se incluya pronto, solo espero que la traducciòn me haya salido lo màs fiel posible.

**gracias!!**

**elenalunapotter**


End file.
